Suturing of tissue during surgical procedures is time consuming and can be particularly challenging in difficult to access body regions and regions that have limited clearance, such as regions partially surrounded or covered by bone. For many surgical procedures, it is necessary to make a large opening in the human body to expose the area requiring surgical repair. However, in many cases, accessing the tissue in this manner is undesirable, increasing recovery time, and exposing the patient to greater risk of infection.
Suturing instruments have been developed to assist in accessing and treating internal body regions, and to generally assist a physician in repairing tissue. Although many such devices are available for endoscopic, arthroscopic, and/or percutaneous use, these devices suffer from a variety of problems, including limited ability to navigate and be operated within the tight confines of the body, risk of injury to adjacent structures, problems controlling the position and/or condition of the tissue before, during, and after passing the suture, as well as problems with the reliable functioning of the suture passer. 
Further, when performing surgery, such as arthroscopic surgery, suture knot placement can be an important yet difficult step. Additionally, after the knots are tied in the sutures, surgeons will generally cut that excess tails of the suture off so that only the necessary amount of suture remains at the repair site. However, such placement of knots and cutting of the knots typically requires the use of two separate tools, further complicating the surgical process. Even when a device may incorporate the function of both cutting and pushing of the suture/knot, it would be helpful for a device to be operated with a single hand or a single finger (e.g., a thumb) on a hand to both engage the suture and later, cut the suture. Finally, it would be beneficial for a knot pusher/suture cutter device to include a safety (e.g., safety lock) to prevent the inadvertent activation of the cutter, which could prematurely cut a suture.
Described herein are apparatuses for pushing a knot of suture and cutting the suture that may address the problems and needs identified above.